Never Use The Fox
by Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras
Summary: One day in class disrupts Naruto's entire life. He recognizes the feelings of one Shika Nara; who had suffered along with him at the hands of the village. Find out how he can deal with this on the path of being an excellent shinobi. NaruFemShika, Fem: Shikamaru, Asuma, and Itachi, Male: Kurenai, Sharingan Naruto Major Sasuke/Sakura/Council Bashing. ON HIATUS.


Never use the Fox

Me: This will be a new story to get some of the ideas out of my head.

Naruto: So when will you continue you other stories?

Me: I might continue some and I might discontinue others.

Shika: What a shame.

Me: I know but I have ran out of ideas for some stories. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1. Introduction And Chain Reactions

* * *

Shika's POV

Hi, my name is Shika Nara. I am female and I think everything is dangerous. I'm tall, have black eyes, thin eyebrows, curly and spiky brown hair that I tie up in a ponytail, I have DD cup breasts and big soft pillows for an ass, I wear a mesh shirt and a small vest with small shorts and black shinobi sandals. I'm an academy student in the Shinobi village by the name of Konohagakure. I'm the daughter of the Nara clan head; he taught me how everything was troublesome including mom; which she wailed on him for. It's too dangerous to my health to talk about family.

I'll get into my school life. I'm in Chouji's class and there is also another boy in my class. *blush* He's blonde, smart even though he has to hide it in a Genjutsu, powerful, muscular, he's always happy and he's very, very hot. His name is Naruto. I may be tall but he towers over me. He looks like a carbon copy of the Yondaime, but he's got a dark side that make wet whenever I fantasize about him. *Blushes a darker shade of red* Oops, did I just say that out loud?

Anyways, he hangs out with me as well but he never notices my feelings. Maybe he does and I don't notice or maybe he doesn't care about me. He does have people that show him a lot of interest. The girls that try and stalk him are: Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, Kin, and some others that are too troublesome to name. So yeah, what chance do I have? I do hold the title of sexiest and busty genin in the shinobi record. That is true because I have a big ass and big breasts. Everything I wore accented my curves.

Uh oh, Iruka-sensei sees me sleeping and he's not happy like always. "SHIKA A SHINOBI CAN NEVER BE ASLEEP ON THE JOB OTHERWISE PEOPLE CAN DIE!" He screamed using the Big Head no jutsu to scare me. It worked; though it wasn't like you would know. I had indeed pissed my pants and was now sporting a big dark red blush on my face but you couldn't see it because my face was on the desk.

Naruto could see my blush and looked right through me which made my body get hotter and hotter until I lost consciousness…

* * *

Reg. POV

Everyone noticed Shika keel over and they rushed to help her. Then people noticed the pee stain on her panties which she wore under very short skirts.

Today was her unluckiest day and she wasn't even awake to know.

Then the class started laughing except for the emo duck-ass haired Uchiha. "Shika wet her pants. She's such a dork." Ino said between laughs. Sasuke walked over and spat on her. "Shadow whore; she is too lazy to even use the washroom. She shouldn't be in this class. She's too weak and useless." He said smirking. Then he did the most insulting thing and peed on her. Then he kicked her for laughs. Iruka and Naruto were boiling. "The bitch isn't even worth your time right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Naruto-kun you shouldn't hang out with her, she brings your reputation down." Ino said. "Y-yeah N-Naruto-k-kun, s-Shika I-isn't e-even worth your t-time." Hinata stuttered. "Hell yeah bitches, the shadow cunt tries to get his attention but she's too lazy to do that anyway!" Tayuya shouted. "Naruto, the shadow whore has tainted you with her presence. Shall I deal with her?" Kin asked.

They had said that in the total time of a minute in between each other. Then Naruto filled the room with a Killing Intent that would make the Shinigami piss himself, cry, and plead for mercy. Everyone in the room cowered before him. "Fools, it is not your place to tell me what to do. Say that again, and I'll slaughter you all before you can finish the first syllable." He then left with Shika. "Oh and Sasuke; mess with one of my friends and I'll show you what power your Sharingan really has." He said but people were looking wide eyed at him as they notice the crimson red colour his eyes had changed to with three tomoe spinning around in them. "Sh-Sharingan." The class stuttered. Sasuke was boiling as he saw Naruto's eyes. _How does the dobe have the Sharingan? He's a dobe. He's not an Uchiha. He must have robbed my family when they were killed. Naruto, I'll kill you! But first I'll steal your power, take your eyes and then kill you! I deserve whatever he has and he should have nothing right now. I'm an Uchiha! I deserve that power!_ He brooded.

He continued brooding while Iruka yelled at the class. "Class is suspended. It will continue tomorrow." He said in a fed up voice. "Oh, and because of Last Uchiha-san you'll have a pop quiz on everything we learned since the beginning of the year." They all grumbled about the test while the Naruto Fangirls yelled at the Uchiha while the Sasuke Fangirls denied it and blamed Naruto for no reason. Then they filed out of the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Infirmary

Naruto was currently setting Shika down on one of the beds.

He helped clean her and washed her hair and her clothes, drying them with a Fire Release technique. He left the room so that the nurse could dress her. He walked back into the room and saw her sleeping soundly.

He smiled and caressed her cheek when she opened her eyes a little. She slowly moved to sit on the bed. "Naru-to?" She asked a little tired then tears started moving down her cheeks. "Shika, what is wrong?" He asked. "Did they really mean it Naruto?" She asked. She must have heard the whole thing. "Shika, I don't want to make you cry but, they did say those things." He said.

She cried and screamed. Taking in enough of her grief, he enveloped her in a hug. She cried on his shirt. She was absolutely broken. This had not been the only incident. She had been raped, stalked, tortured, kidnapped, verbally abused, physically abused, and mortified by what happened when she was alone with the female population or alone in her house.

* * *

Flashback 1

Shika was running as fast as she could down the streets to get away from the people. She was 5 and running away from a mob that had spotted her. She turned down an alley only to be stopped by an old lech. He towered over her and said. "You ain't goin' anywhere lil bitch." He said and groped her ass while restraining her to stop her from running.

She writhed and wiggled, trying to get out of the old man's grip. "Don't try it." He said as he ripped her clothes off her much to the screaming girl's dismay. "Let me go!" She cried. He bent her over his legs and slapped her ass once and then went to full out spanking. Tears cascaded down her face a she bit down on her lower lip so she couldn't scream as she could hear the slaps.

SLAP.

SLAP.

SLAP.

SLAP.

SLAP.

By the time he stopped spanking her, her ass was completely red and her cheeks were wet as tears cascaded like a waterfall. "You seemed to enjoy that you slut, you're wet and oh so ready for my big cock." He said, making her head shake furiously. He inserted one finger in and pushed as far as it could. He inserted finger after finger to stretch her inner tunnel. She was screaming in pain as he stretched her out her cervix. He took his fingers out and took out his big long cock. "Suck it. Come on, we all know how much you want something cumming in your mouth. Just as well that we know he much you like being fucked in your lazy cunt and up the butt-hole." Her eyes widened she knew what was going to happen and she was scared. He pushed his dick in her face. "Suck." He opened her mouth and pushed his cock in when didn't open it. She tried to scream but he choked her by pushing it deeper in her throat. Unknowingly trying to stop herself from gagging; she kept licking his member while he moved in and out getting faster. Semen spurted from that thing of his and into her mouth and down her throat making her gag before he made her swallow it all. She tried pleading for mercy before he flipped her and forced himself inside as roughly as he could. She tried to make him ease up but he went as hard and as fast as he could. "Yeah, that's it baby; get all wet and tight for me you whore." She was crying in pain and moaning in pleasure. Her vision was blurring, her mind was shorting out as her walls closed around the long flesh object penetrating her young womb. "Ahh, yessss. I'm so close but you haven't cum yet. So I'll go until you do." He went even faster and harder making her squeeze even tighter as blood left her body. He climaxed and released his load inside of her small little body he slid out of her; blood and cum pouring out as he dropped her.

He walked away while people saw her crying and bleeding on the street and went to do the same thing. She was raped over and over again until ANBU found her and brought her to the hospital.

Flashback 1 End

* * *

Flashback 2

Shika was walking down the street keeping up a rushed pace. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. That was the tenth time that day she had looked over her shoulder. She felt that some body was watching her. She turned her head and ran all the way home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She shouted as she entered her house. She was immediately grabbed by Yoshino who pulled her up to her room by the back of her hair. "Bitch, you were told by your father not to yell in the house. Now, because of you, we've had our name dragged through the dirt and had our friends laugh at us because of you. Your father and I are going to teach you respect." She said as she dragged her upstairs by her hair.

"So, what should I do with her Shikaku?" She asked. Her father stepped out from the shadows. "Tie that cunt to the bed. Since we're her parents we can get away with anything we did to her because she won't turn against her parent's right?" Shika felt her head being moved and then saw her father elbow her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. Her mother backhanded her many times before pulling her head back by her hair. She felt excruciating pain and then blacked out.

* * *

Flashback 2 End

"Shika, you know that you aren't alone in this but you should stop crying about this, I'm here and I'll be here for you, always." "Naruto, what have you went through?" "Well, this is an S-rank secret so don't tell anyone okay?" "I-I promise." She said shakily.

"Okay, for the last 10 years of my life I have been, beaten, tortured, poisoned, stabbed, burned alive impaled with rusty objects, neglected, shunned, barred from entering stores, never told who my parents were, homeless until Sarutobi-jiisan bought me an apartment. Little did he know that it was in the poorest district in the village and the most run down house. He wanted to keep me from knowing my parents so that Danzo could turn me into a weapon to rule every country with an iron fist. I know that Minato Namikaze is my father and I know why he is famous. I know that one of the last survivors of Uzushiogakure, Kushina Uzumaki is my mother and the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and when Minato sealed it, he sealed it in me. Meaning I'm the current Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi is the reason behind my hardships because my birth came with a consequence." He sighed.

She looked at him as if she had just been stabbed through the back. She was crying again and he hugged her again. "N-Naruuuuu! I-I-I-I'm so s-sooory!" She cried. "Shhh. Shhh. Don't cry Shika, I hate it when you do." She looked at him with wide teary eyes. "B-b-bu-bu-but why do you always smile?" She asked while stuttering. He chuckled. "Shika, I keep up this smile so that I don't go out and live up to the name they gave me." She stopped crying a while ago and was just being held in Naruto's embrace. "Shika do you think I'm that oblivious?" She looked at him curiously. "Why would you say that Naruto?" "I know how you feel so you can call me Naruto-kun but never call me Naru-kun." She blushed and almost fainted at the thought. "O-okay Naruto-kun, you can call me Shika-chan or just Shika. I like it better than Shikamaru because it was supposed to be a guys name." She said meekly. "Shika-chan did you see my eyes when I threatened Sasuke-teme?" She was already blushing but it got worse. "Um, yes. Uh, Naruto-k-kun how do you have the Sh-Sharingan?" She asked quietly. "Simple Shika, I got this on my sixth birthday after another "present" the villagers gave me." He sighed before he continued.

"On my sixth birthday, I was trying to hide from the villagers. Since I share my birthday with the day of the Kyuubi's sealing, they think of me as the Kyuubi. So you know every year they hold the Kyuubi's defeat festival. Well, some villagers take it out of their way to kill the "demon". Though every time they beat me and stab me and do whatever, I always heal the wounds but I still have the scars. That day was the day of the Uchiha clan massacre. Most villagers blamed me while the smart ones knew who was really behind it but still blamed me. They found me hiding in an alley. They dragged me out onto the street for everybody to see. They stabbed me, beat me, cut me open, punctured my lungs and heart, ripped out my eyes and slashed me with many knives. They left me there for dead and people just laughed at the sight of me; collapsed on the floor, dying. That was until Itachi found me…"

* * *

Flashback

Naruto laid there in his own blood, organs splayed out to form some sort of decoration. Itachi was running down the streets crying. He was no male by the fact this his voice was a higher octave than a males should be. For 11 years she had hid her feminine side by being emotionless. She had kept her female organs hidden well.

Anyways Danzo and the Hokage had ordered Itachi to eliminate them in case they revolted. She had been forced to kill her clan all except for her brother and she tortured him with the Tsukuyomi. She had to leave her home or be killed. She killed her best friend Shisui Uchiha to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and so Danzo couldn't gain his other eye.

The truth was that when she gained it, she was never able to try using it. A man by the name of Tobi used a henge to appear as Itachi but they never would be able to notice the Genjutsu. Tobi was the true criminal.

She ran and ran until she stopped horrified at what she saw. It was Naruto and he looked dead. She hurriedly checked for a pulse and by miracle there was a faint one. "Oh thank Kami." She said as she stuffed his organs back in and rushed him to the hospital.

* * *

At the Hospital

She pleaded with the medic-nins to help him but they refused. The Hokage was there with Sasuke and let's just say he wasn't happy. He released enough KI to scare the medics.

"HOW CAN YOU TURN THIS CHILD AWAY? THAT IS NARUTO NAMIKAZE, THE SAVIOR OF YOU ALL AND THE SON OF THE YONDAIME! I PROMISED HIM THAT I WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIS SON SO YOU WILL HELP HIM!" That scared the shit out of the medics and Itachi. He was immediately rushed into surgery.

"Itachi, why didn't you leave yet?" He asked seriously. "I-I never killed them. I would never kill my family. I heard their last words to me but I didn't kill them. They wanted to give the peace treaty another chance but Tobi pressed them to take over the village. I was too weak to stop him. Can I please make it up to Sasuke and Naruto? Sasuke's my brother and I love Naruto. Could I please take the eyes of one of my clansmen and give them to Naruto?"

"What happened with Naruto anyway?" Hiruzen asked. "I don't know he was like that when I saw him. He was cut open and bleeding badly. H-his eyes, they were r-ripped out of their sockets." She finished shakily. KI was filling the room.

Itachi shunshinned out of the hospital and came back a few minutes later with a pair of eyes that had the Sharingan; though it was not activated yet. While in surgery, Itachi gave them the eyes and they transplanted it into his empty sockets.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto was in his mindscape just walking around. "**Kit, come here.**" A voice said. "W-who's there?" he asked in a scared voice. "**I did now get your ass over here!**" It said in a racy voice. He walked in the direction of the voice and found a big cage. "**Good human, you've come. Now, release me so I can roam free.**" He shook his head. "No way, if I die, you will also, Kyuubi."

The eyes in the cage widened and the mouth full of gleaming white teeth opened in surprise. "**How the hell did you know?**" He smirked and looked at the cage. "I'm not stupid, but I act stupid. It didn't take me much to figure out the reason for why I came close to death and survived all those times. And is there any way for you to shrink down so I don't have to hurt my neck every time I'm in my mindscape?" He asked. The figure was soon made out to be a large fox. It looked surprised. "You know what I went through today; I need you to make sure there is a Chakra connection to my eyes." The fox gasped. "**How did you know that?**" Naruto spoke in a voice that scared the fox stiff. "_**Get on with it.**_" The Kitsune yipped before getting to work.

* * *

In The Real World

Naruto was in recovery and he was put beside Sasuke. Everyone in that room was crowding around him. Soon everyone felt immense killer intent, then Naruto opened his eyes, and they weren't onyx. They were like his old eyes but soon changed. They soon changed to a crimson colour. Then one tomoe appeared in each eye, followed by another one in each and then a last one in each which meant three tomoe in each eye. It spun like mad before it changed into the Mangekyo. It had a tri-jagged scythe appearance and it was still spinning. After a few seconds it spun faster and faster. Finally after a minute it stopped.

"Thank you for the eyes Itachi, now I fear you must leave the village." The ANBU girl looked at him shocked. "Why Naruto-kun, don't you want me to be here?" She asked innocently with the Puppy Dog Eyes no jutsu. He ignored it with all his strength and answered her back. "Itachi, I want you here as well but you are wanted for the massacre and I'm sure Sasuke will want to kill you but I promise to keep you safe no matter what he does. In time I will search for you and if it is absolutely necessary, I will kill Sasuke before the Masked Madara can get his hands on him and destroy everything." He said shocking everyone in that room.

His eyes then faded to blue. "Ojiisan, this will be an S-rank secret until I reveal it to anybody right?" Hiruzen looked stunned. "Yes, it will be." He said normally. His eyes then faded, Itachi left, and Sasuke woke up. Soon everybody left Naruto and Sasuke to be alone in the room.

* * *

Flashback End

As soon as he finished, Shika's wide tear filled eyes overflowed as she cried harder than ever before. He tried his best to calm her down but it was of no use. It took some time to ease her poor broken soul from the eternal depression it bared as she stopped crying.

"Shika, do you want to come and live with me?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise. "You really want me to?" She asked while inside her mind she was going _OMG, OMG, I mean my Kami, he just like asked me to like move in! _She bounced in his lap excitedly. He sweatdropped at her change in mood. "Okay Shika, you can move in but we have to tell your parents so that they don't come and beat you if they find out you're not at home." He said. She was walking gleefully with Naruto holding her hand.

* * *

Shika and Naruto: YOU SICK PERVERTED FUCK!

Me: HEY! THIS IS WHAT I THOUGHT WHILE WRITING THE STORY! IT MADE SENSE TO ME!

Naruto: Well other than that, it was very dramatic.

Shika: Yes and you gave Naruto the Sharingan.

Me: I did.

Naruto: What about my Fangirls? Are you bashing any of them?

Me: No, but I'm bashing Sasuke and Sakura definitely.

Naruto: Good.

Shika: Great anyone who pees on me deserves to get bashed. Review please.


End file.
